A Dream Eternal
by Kaeia Perez
Summary: What happens when you break the forth wall?


A Dream Eternal

August 27th 2012, a day Erin McMahon would never forget. This was not only her 26th birthday but it was also the day her parents agreed to bring her to Ontario.

Since she lived in New York, she left fairly early in the morning and arrived around six in the afternoon. Seeing as though Forever Knight was her favorite show plus the fact that she was an udder dork, it was quite natural she should want to go to Ontario for her birthday.

It was 6:30 before she got to her desire destination but she wasn't complaining. Her heart was basically leaping out of her chest as she spotted the familiar building.

_Hmm… I thought this was just a set…? _She thought as she searched the building for the Coroner's office. She turned the corner and there it was as though it had always been. Slowly, she opened the door, almost fainting when she heard them.

"Nick, I don't think the cure will last more than a day, it's not wise to take a risk on it when I don't know all the side effects yet, so I am just going to lock it up…"

"Nat, please just trust m-"he was cut short when Erin barged in on this cozy scene. In the blink of an eye, Nick was over to the door to find out exactly who the intruder was.

"You. I don't think I've seen you before… who are you and why are you here?"

"I-uh, I haven't been here before I. I just drove from New York with my parents. My name is Erin McMahon. I have been aware of your existence since 1992…."

"You've been aware of MY existence since then?" asked Nicholas bewildered.

"Yes but not just you. I know of Natalie, Lacroix, Janette, Skanke and Vachon. And yes, I know what you Lacroix, and Janette are but your secret is safe with me"

"What?! How could you know? Are you a resistor?"

"I cannot explain how I know; you would not believe me anyway if I tried. I know that you and the few I mentioned before are vampires and yes, in a way, I am a resistor. If you were to try and hypnotize me chances are it wouldn't work. I've known far too long about all of you, I think that has made me immune somehow. But as I was saying… your secret is as safe with me as it is with Doctor Lambert."

"Forgive me if I seem but a bit astounded. I thought I had already sensed everyone who knew. I knew nothing of your existence. If you do not mind me asking… how did I not know of you?" 

"Well it's all very elementary my dear Watson, I live in New York and this is my first trip out of the states, the distance may have covered for me…"

"Oh, I understand. So… what are you doing so far from New York?" Nick asked quizzically.

"I have known about you all for so long I decided I would make a visit. Today is my birthday anyway so I had the choice on where to go" she blurted out, not really meaning to say that much.

"I…see. Why are you so interested in us anyway?"

"Well I think with yours and Natalie's odd relationship and Schanke's curiosity getting stronger… I figured I could help"

"Oh." It was obvious that Nick didn't understand but with any more questions and Erin would be committed.

"So um… if there are no more questions… Nat, can you give me a tour?" Erin asked thinking quick.

"Oh um… actually I was just working on some research for Nick but you probably know all about it.

"Well, I DO happen to know you're not too far off from finding the cure. And I also happen to know what the core is, but it's not possible to get it."

"WHAT?!" Nick was about to have a heart attack.

"What do you mean, not possible to get? Nat, what is she talking about?"

"Well… the reason it's not possible to get is because…" she breathed slowly.

"You need some of Lacroix's blood…. But after that it's a piece of cake!" she tried to lighten the mood

"Oh, I see… well it would not hurt to ask Lacroix. I will just tell him you need it because I'm sick… which in a way, I am" at this Nick winked at Erin and Nat and flew off into the night.

"Well, that was certainly… interesting… do you really think Lacroix would give that to him?"

"I think he has a snowballs chance but your guess is as good as mine."

Nick arrived at Lacroix's personal inhome radio station beneath The Raven within minutes. No. Scratch that. Seconds. The second he stepped through The Raven's doors, Lacroix knew he was there. When Nick came in he went right for Janette. If anyone knew where he was, it would be her. She was dressed in her usual low cut dress and long gloves.

"Nicola, why the sudden visit? You didn't miss me already, did you? It has been only an hour."

"I've come to speak with Lacroix. Is he around?"

"Why , he is recording right now, you know that Nicola" cooed Janette.

"Oh, how stupid of me… of course he's recording. Please excuse me; I must speak with him now"

"But of course, go ahead."

He walked slowly to the studio door knowing a break would be coming soon. He had waited only minutes before the red light above the door shut off signaling it alright to go in now.

"Nicolas, well this is quite a surprise. May I ask the reason for this visit, my son?"

"Well Lacroix, I have come to ask a favor of you…"

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the Coroner's office~~~~~~~

"Erin, so please tell me more about yourself."

"Oh, well ok. If you really wanna know, I'm 26 and I was born in Syracuse, New York. It's my birthday today so I figured it was a good a time as any to meet all of you. I don't know that I would want to meet Lacroix because he's kind of creepy but I wanted to meet you and Nick more than anything. Your lives are so much more interesting than mine and I know that sounds like something a stalking would say but it's true" she figured it was alright to talk a breathe now.

"Well, can you tell me how you heard so much about Nick and I?"

"No I'm sorry I can't. It would only confuse you and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Ok well it's getting late and my shift is almost over. Do you have a place to stay while you are in Canada?"

"Um… well actually… I hadn't thought that far…"

"Well now you do. You will be staying at Nick's, I doubt he would mind."

_Yeah sure, a complete stranger staying at his apartment… he won't care…" _ mused Erin.

Lacroix listened to Nick and by the time he was finished, he had made a decision.

"Well Nicholas, as you know I do not want you becoming human again but…"

"But?"

"But you are my son and I only want you to be happy. If happiness is found in being a human again then so be it."

"I-uh…. Really Lacroix? You would do this for me?"

"Just get Doctor Lambert over here to take the blood and she can have it"

"Thank you Lacroix, thank you. Whatever I can do to reapy the debt, please call on me anytime."

"Please Nicholas, think nothing of it. Just think of it as a present from father to son."

"I will send Natalie right over. Expect her within the hour."

"Natalie Lambert's reside-WOAH NICK- Calm down. What's going on? What? Oh my god! Of course, I will be right over. Meet me outside. Um… well actually, she is at your apartment setting the couch up.. I told her you wouldn't mind her staying."

"Oh good. I'm so glad you are ok with her being there. She won't be a bother. She probably won't even be there half the time since she will be looking for a job and a place… oh yea I almost forgot, she liked it so much she decided to stay here. She has enough money and clothing to last her until she has her own place. She's going to have her parents send her stuff up when she gets things settled. Well anyway, I'll explain more when I get there. See you in 15."

"Nick Knight's apartment. Yes, Natalie? Oh ok. Really?! Lacroix agreed?! I'm so happy for him! Yes, of course, when you get Lacroix's blood bring it immediately over here and I'll take care of the rest. Tell Nick not to stop to chat with the others at The Raven. He must come DIRECTLY here or all will go wrong."

Approximately 20 minutes later, Nick's door burst open.

"Look out, hot stuff coming through."

"Well thank you Natalie, I have been working out… have you really noticed?" he teased.

"Not you- I meant Lacroix's blood" she rolled her eyes. _The ego of a man…_

"Oh yea I knew that'

"Ok, you two… time to get down to business. Nat, bring his blood over here to the windowsill."

"Now according to the Abarat we have to leave it out here to boil but first I need to add some of Nick's blood"

"Ok, well now that's done, we just wait until the sun goes down. But of course we could always speed up the process…"

"How?" asked Nick.

"Well, the main thing is it needs to be heated, right? If Nat agrees then I don't see why we can't use the oven. It's faster plus the light from the oven won't hurt you. If we were to use sunlight, you would be stuck upstairs until the sun goes down."

"Well I don't see why we can't give it a try. I think it would" agreed Nat.

"Good, ok then, according to my calculations it should only take 2 hours set on 350."

"Really? That fast, huh?"

"That's the beauty of modern technology I guess"

"Ok well let's get to it then"

~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, I heard the timer. What do we do now?" Nick was clearly jumpy. Not that either woman would blame him.

"Well we have to take the new blood and inject it into you. Nick, are you alright with that?"

"If it makes me human again then of course"

"Ok here goes, Nat do your thing"

The second Natalie injected it all Nick started to feel weak and sickly.

"No no, Nat its ok, his body is trying to get rid of the vampire gene. This won't actually hurt him in any way. In fact, we should be getting a real live heartbeat any minute now."

No sooner had Erin said that than Nat checked and heart a distinctive thump.

"Oh! Nick! Nick! Your heart is beating again!" cried Natalie.

He had never heard words that were sweeter. He was finally alive again and it was all thanks to his new friend. He would never forget this gift she had given him.

"Oh thank you Erin, thank you. This is truly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, buying dinner would help. The best part is you can eat it now"

"Really, I can eat things now?"

"Goes with the territory Nick. You can now do all the things mortals can. You are cured."

"I- um… I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy. Well what should I do first?" asked Nick, the excitement showing in his voice.

"Well Nicholas DeBrabant, if we are going to have dinner then I would suggest getting dressed and make sure to grab a pair of sunglasses. You're going to meet the sun today. I also wouldn't mind getting changed too…"

"Oh yes of course- go right ahead…. Wow… the sun… " he stood there in awe for a few seconds taking it all in and then ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Well Nat, where should go? I don't want to overwhelm him too much on his first real day out into the world"

"Well I-oh dammit, that's my pager. Just a moment while I check it out."

"Okidoke, I have to get dressed anyway."

15 minutes later Erin emerged from the bathroom wearing the sexiest outfit she had. She wore a black silk mini skirt paired with a silky black button up. The first two buttons undone of course.

"Wow Erin, you look great" Nick approved.

"Thanks but where's Natalie?"

"Oh she had to go to work. That was Captain Cohen on her pager."

"Oh that sucks. Well where would you like to go?"

"well there's this restaurant I've heard good things about…amor, I think it's called. You game?"

"Hey if you're buying, I'm game for anything" Erin laughed.

"Well then I guess it's a date" Nick grinned when he noticed Erin blushing.

She just about died on the car ride over. Not because he was a crazy driver or anything but she was in love with his car. Everything just seemed like a dream... a wonderful blur.

"So Erin, tell me… do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Actually I broke up with him a week or so ago. I've wanted to move here for quite some time and I realized he never would have gone. I don't do the whole long distance thing so I knew it had to be over. I'm kind of sad but I know it's for the best."

"Wow, that's unfortunate for him. Good for the rest of the guys in the world though" he winked at her suggestively as he said this.

"Oh Nick, you tease me so… I know you could not be talking about yourself what with your relationship with Nat and all…"

"Well, things with Nat and I aren't exactly hot or anything. And anyway, I would never date anyone I work with… it would get weird."

"When were you planning on telling her?"  
"Well, things are weird like that. I don't want to hurt her but I also know she deserves to know the truth."

"She's a strong person Nick; I bet she could handle it."

"Really, you think so? Wow Erin, you're so easy to talk to. So how long am I lucky enough to have you as a roommate?"

"Well I'm going to start looking for an apartment and a job tomorrow. Hopefully I should have both of those in a couple weeks. That's not putting you out any, is it?"

"Oh of course not. I've always wanted a roommate but with the vampire thing… I was always afraid to."

"Well I guess we both got lucky today then, huh?"  
_More than you know… "_Well we're here!" he said a little too cheerfully.

"Wow Nick, this place is great. You didn't tell me it was a club too. After we are done eating, do you want to go out and dance with me?" asked Erin shyly.

"It would be an honor to dance with you"

After they finished their Pasta Alfredo (Erin's favorite) they made their way out to the dance floor. Erin went up to the DJ and asked him to play "I love you" by Faith Evans.

Being in Nick's arms was like heaven for Erin. She had never felt so safe and secure in her life than how she was with him. She couldn't believe it, she had always loved him from afar and now she was finally here dancing with him.

After the dance and they had finished their meals, Nick paid the check and decided it was time to head back to the apartment.

"Nick, thank you for such a wonderful night. I really appreciate it."

"Erin, it should be I thanking you. You've given me something I never dreamed I could possibly have again. I owe you big time, and I just hope I can one day return the favor." At this Nick moved closer to Erin on the couch. They sat silently for a moment, the silence comfortable as Sleepless in Seattle played on the television. Finally Nick dared to look over at Erin.

"I know something is here between us. I can feel it. Tell me there is nothing here and I will go to bed right now."

"Nick I can't tell you that. But I can't do this either. What if something were to go wrong? It would be awkward with me living here and I wouldn't want that" she said softly, her voice riddled with fear.

"Please just trust me and let me into your heart… you're already in mine" he spoke softly as he touched his lips hesitatingly to hers.

She had never known loves such as this and she was ecstatic to be here with Nick. She brought her hands up from his chest to his beautiful blonde hair.

"I love you Nick…" she said searching his eyes for any sign he didn't reciprocate.

"I love you too Erin. Please let me have you mind, body and soul" he whispered, the love he felt evident in his voice.

"Yes please, I want you"

As she uttered those words, Nick had her gathered up in his arms and carried her up to his bed. When she was settled, he sat down next to her and gently rested his hand against her cheek and kissed her again.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked softly, hoping he wouldn't be turned away.

"Yes I need you Nick."

Not being able to wait anymore, Nick started to free her of her shirt. When she realized what he was doing, she followed suit. As she got to each button, she kissed a part of his exposed flesh- working her way down.

At the feel of her kisses, he felt his erection growing and pressing against his jeans begging to be freed. Erin saw his need and also freed his of his jeans and boxers so he now sat gloriously in front of her.

Wanting so badly to taste him, she covered him with her mouth, licking up the shaft slowly. Within minutes, she could feel him hardening and getting to the point of bursting.

"Erin, I'm going to… I…" Nick was cut short as the sweet eruption came. Erin licked her lips wanting more of him.

"Nick I need you, I beg you…"

Without hesitation, Nick rid her of the rest of her clothing and climbed on top of her. Hesitating at the entrance, he looked into her eyes to make sure she was ready. Satisfied, he slowly entered her and she gasped in pleasure. As they joined together, they got out all the frustration they had felt in their lives. It was in that moment, Nick realized that maybe he didn't want her to find her own place.

As they both came, a new line of thinking appeared to them. It became quite obvious that they would end up as more than just lovers; but oddly they were both okay with that.

Nick was drifting since he was mortal and actually needed the sleep now so he moved up beside her and held her back to him.

Erin could not remember the last time she had been so happy. She had never connected with anyone like this. She knew she wouldn't say anything but she loved him in every way possible. Eventually though, they would need to have a serious discussion.

~~~~~~A year later~~~~~~

6am and Erin woke expecting everything to have been a wonderful dream and she would wake up back in New York. She always had that thought every morning since moving in with Nick a year ago however. When she saw his beautiful face staring down at her, she knew it was no dream.

"Well good morning gorgeous, I've been waiting for you to wake up" he whispered.

"Good morning to you too. How long have you been up?"

"Since about 4. I couldn't really sleep, I was thinking about you and me"

"Not regretting anything were you?" she asked teasing.

"Of course not, I wouldn't take back the last year for anything. I would just thinking how hard it would have been if you hadn't agreed to move in permanently"

"Yea? Well really all you had to do was ask and I was putty in your hands. I was just worried you didn't want me here every day" she grinned.

"I've been thinking that the apartment is too small for the both of us and wondering if maybe you would consider a house?"

"A house, don't you think that's a rather big step?"

"Well I was thinking about that too and I think I've come to do a decision…" he reached into the side table where he kept the ring he had bought that last night and gave it to her. It was a beautiful silver ring with her birthstone, peridot, in the middle. "Erin McMahon, will you be my wife until death parts us?"

"Oh Nick, of course I will."

"I love you Erin" he kissed her lips as he placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Nicholas DeBrabant"


End file.
